3rd Marine Aircraft Wing
The 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing (3rd MAW) is the major west coast aviation unit of the United States Marine Corps. It is headquartered at Marine Corps Air Station Miramar, California and provides the aviation combat element for I Marine Expeditionary Force. The wing is made up of a headquarters squadron, four flying groups, an aviation command and control group and an aviation engineering group. Mission Provide combat ready expeditionary aviation forces capable of short notice world wide deployment to Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF), fleet and unified commanders. Current force Locations Units of 3rd MAW are located in the western United States at the following bases: * Marine Corps Air Station Miramar * Marine Corps Air Station Yuma * Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton * Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms Subordinate units * Marine Aircraft Group 11 * Marine Aircraft Group 13 * Marine Aircraft Group 16 * Marine Aircraft Group 39 * Marine Air Control Group 38 * Marine Wing Support Group 37 * Marine Wing Headquarters Squadron 3 History World War II 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing was commissioned on November 10, 1942, at Marine Corps Air Station Cherry Point, North Carolina with a personnel roster of 13 officers, 25 enlisted men and one aircraft - a trainer. The Wing's combat history began with the World War II deployment of a bomber squadron on December 3, 1943. A little more than a year later, the Wing deployed a night fighter squadron in support of the war effort. In early April 1944, the wing turned over its training duties and assigned units to the 9th Marine Aircraft Wing and on April 21, 1944 boarded three carriers for a voyage to Hawaii and arrived May 8, where it assumed the functions of Marine Air, Hawaii Area (MAHA)Rottman''USMC WWII OOB'', pgs. 432-33. When the Japanese surrendered, 3d MAW was decommissioned on December 31, 1945 at Marine Corps Air Station Ewa and its personnel were assigned to other units.Rottman''USMC WWII OOB'', pgs. 433. The Wing also played an important, but behind-the-scenes, role during the war by training Marine pilots and support personnel for combat duty overseas. 1950s In 1952, as the Marine Corps again fought in the Far East, the Wing was reactivated at MCAS Cherry Point for the Korean War. The main portion of the wing began moving to the new Marine Corps Air Station Miami, the Marine Corps' first "flying field." In September 1955, the Wing left MCAS Miami for Marine Corps Air Station El Toro, California. 3d MAW was rebuilt again, with the addition of Marine Aircraft Group 15, followed by Marine Aircraft Group 36 on September 5, 1955,History of Marine Aircraft Group 36 with its helicopter squadrons at the nearby Marine Corps Air Facility Santa Ana, later renamedHistoric California Posts: Marine Corps Air Station, Tustin Marine Corps Air Station Tustin. Vietnam War through the 1980s Wing squadrons were detached and deployed to Vietnam as combat action in Southeast Asia flared. At the end of the Vietnam War several units were brought back to the United States and deactivated or redesignated, creating 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing as it is constituted today. The Gulf War & the 1990s The wing saw action again as part of I Marine Expeditionary Force (I MEF), conducting operations in Iraq and Kuwait during Operation Desert Storm. It deployed over 40 squadrons of aircraft, flew over 18,000 sorties while operating from 6airfields throughout the theater.Warren: 403-404. After the end of hostilities, 3d MAW aircraft provided support in Operation Provide Comfort and Operation Southern Watch over Iraq. The wing was once more called into service in Somalia for Operation Restore Hope. In 1999, 3rd MAW relocated to Marine Corps Air Station Miramar, California. Global War on Terror The fall of 2001 saw the beginning of the War on Terrorism, and 3rd MAW since deployed several detachments in support of the ongoing Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan. In the fall of 2002, the wing began deploying to Kuwait to prepare for combat operations in Iraq. Ultimately the wing moved 435 aircraft and 15,451 personnel to Southwest Asia prior to the attack marking the first time the entire wing had deployed since the Gulf War and the largest since the Vietnam War.Visconage & Harris: 15,20. Their two primary bases in Kuwait were Ali Al Salem Air Base and Ahmed Al Jaber Air Base while Wing ground units also established 15 Forward Operating Bases (FOBs) or Forward Arming and Refueling Points (FARPs) during march north.Reynolds Basrah, Baghdad and Beyond, p. 174-75. During the invasion, 3rd MAW expended over 6 million pounds of ordnance, including over 2,300 general-purpose bombs and 2,200 precision guided munitions.Visconage & Harris: 180. Current aircraft in use ;Fixed-wing aircraft * F/A-18 Hornet * AV-8B Harrier II * EA-6B Prowler * KC-130 Hercules * C-12 Huron ;Tiltrotor aircraft * MV-22 Osprey Starting in 2009, all CH-46 helicopter squadrons from 3rd MAW will transition to the MV-22. ;Rotary wing aircraft * AH-1W SuperCobra * AH-1Z Viper * UH-1N Huey * UH-1Y Venom * CH-46 Sea Knight * CH-53E Super Stallion ;UAVs * RQ-7 Shadow * Scan Eagle See also * List of United States Marine Corps aircraft groups * List of United States Marine Corps aircraft squadrons * United States Marine Corps Aviation References ;Notes ;Bibliography * * * * * * ;Web * Official 3rd MAW's official website 1c Category:Military units and formations in California